Light Reading
by risokura
Summary: There was nothing but the deafening silence of paper slipping through worn fingers and the steady, flickering hum of florescent lighting. ImpliedRoxasAxel


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **Another little odd drabble of sorts.

-x-

_Light Reading_

-x-

It was only the third week of his junior year of college and Roxas was already feeling the urge to rip his hair out and fling himself from the roof of the highest building on campus.

For one, his patience was already on the steady decline that morning. He had a particularly long and boring three hour statistics class that pushed him to his limits. (Or rather, the people in it did). Following that, his mood dropped considerably after he received a B+ on his first paper for his Roman and Greek mythology class. (The boy was a bit of a perfectionist, after all.) And lastly, to top the entire day off, he had spent the majority of his afternoon listening to his sadistic, power tripping Latin professor going on and on about himself instead of actually teaching anything.

As five o'clock rolled around, Roxas was suddenly inundated with the overwhelming urge to simply disappear into silence for the rest of the day. Relief rushed to his veins as he made it to the library, dissipating the anger (frustration?) that was currently wrecking havoc on his body.

Making his way past the groups of timid (terrified) freshman making their obnoxious orientation ordered trips to the library, bitchy librarians and other assorted folk, Roxas made the journey up the four flights of stairs to the top of the library—the place he had deemed to be his haven away from home. Without a second thought, his feet subconsciously guided him to his usual spot. All he yearned for was silence. A little bit of piece and salvation.

Roxas slouched back into the space between two empty book stacks and sighed in relief. Rarely did anyone ever come to the spot that he was currently situated in. And if they did, he pretty sure it was rarely for an academic or scholarly reason. His eyes traveled to the dim lights above his head as he rested against the cool brick surface behind him.

His mind was still frazzled from the sudden shock of coming back from summer vacation and being thrown into the pit of never ending papers, exams and lectures. All of which he was _sure _he was already behind in. What did everyone always tell him? That he needed to relax? How could he relax when there was so much work to be done and so little time to do it? Where was the time _going _these days? It was day in and out, he was on autopilot.

He reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. His eyes surveyed the top of the phone to see that he had a new message. The frown dissipated from his face as soon as he opened it. His eyes went skywards in thought for a moment and then down to his wrist so that he could check the time. He turned back to his phone with resolve, sent his message and pushed his phone back into his pocket.

Roxas sat his book bag off to the side and raised tired eyes up to the library stacks in front of him. Old tomes of boundless information were illuminated by the light of the setting sun to his left. He straightened his posture so he could look out the window and onto the winding roads of campus that were sprawled out in front of the library. The sounds of outside were all but muted to his ears. There was nothing but the deafening silence of paper slipping through worn fingers and the steady, flickering hum of florescent lighting.

It was serene, silence away from the chaos that waited for him beyond these crinkled pages of knowledge. The one place that seemed to calm him down despite everything else. He turned away from the fading light of sun and startled slightly when he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He flipped the small contraption open and smiled slightly at the message that popped up on the screen. With a resounding sigh, he rose to his feet and abandoned his makeshift alcove.

There _was _something else that could relieve the present stress of the semester. A red headed menace, nearly pushing six feet tall with a fashion sense that even the blind would question. Roxas felt his posture soften as he came to relax against one of the library stacks with his arms crossed over his chest. He'd only been seeing him for two months (in secret, nonetheless), but he'd come to welcome the new companion he'd procured in the oddest of situations. No one really knew the true story and Roxas was determined to stay mum on the subject. Besides, they all thought it was nothing but a budding friendship. They _were _in the same Latin class, after all. Knowing Roxas for being the genius kid and the other as the ever stereotypical slacker, it just seemed like a relationship of convenience after all.

Roxas smiled briefly before disappearing behind the book stacks to grab his book bag from where he had been sitting previously. The library would always be the first place he would come when he was stressed and needed a bit of reprieve from the world. But, he came to realize in a short time that somethings ...well, they were a little bit better than what he had previously thought.

_Am I late?_

_No ... no, you're right on time. _


End file.
